Maya
:[Skill tree] Action Skill: Phaselock. Base Cooldown is 13 seconds, base Duration is 5 seconds. Maya's skill gives her the ability to suspend foes in another dimension. This can lock an opponent in a stasis, and can be upgraded to provide various damaging effects. This skill is useful for crowd control in both co-op and single player mode. Repeatedly Phaselocking the same enemy results in diminishing returns. |Appearances = |Strategy = |Mission = |Quotes = ECHO Recordings Standard When joining a game *Siren here. Nice to meet you all. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain. Killing an enemy *Looks like my training is paying off! *That was satisfying, huh? *Hahaha-*snort*... excuse me... (After killing several enemies in rapid succession) *You should ALL be running! (After killing several enemies in rapid succession) *Fear me, bitches! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *You are nothing! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *Just. Give. Up! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *This is the power of a siren! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *You're powerless! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) Switching seat'''s *This seat is sticky; why is it sticky? '''Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Roadkill! *Bye now! *Moron! *What was that? Hitting another vehicle in co-op *Apologies! *Any broken bones? *I feel the airbag should've inflated. *That was unintentional! Critical Kill *Criticaaal! *Strangely satisfying. *Interesting reactions. *Critical (in a low voice) Phaselocking an enemy *Stay still! *Stay put! *Stop struggling! *You won't enjoy this! *This will hurt! *Shut up! *Quiet! *Please stop. *You, stop. *Hold it right there! *Silence! *Freeze! *Gotcha! *This will end! *Stop! Killing an enemy while phaselocked *I love my powers! *That was awesome! *Another one down! *And stay down! *Bed time! *Farewell! *That was interesting! *You're done! *So it goes... *Shhh! Silence. *Bye now. *Cool! Throwing a grenade *Explosives! *Explosives out! *Got somethin' for ya! *Grenade out! Spotting items *Wow... *That is lovely! *That is beautiful. *Great. *Wow! *How about that? *Nice. When comparing items on the menu *Hmm... There's pros and cons to each... *I've gotta think about this. *Which is superior? Upon Leveling up *Wisdom is strength. *I feel different. *Always room to improve. *How about that? *Always more to learn. *Success! *Better and better. *I feel good! When Killing a Badass *One less badass. *Let's do that again sometime. *That calmed him down some. *Boo-yah! With Handsome Jack's voice *This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious. *The monks always said to know your enemy like you know yourself, but this voice is officially the creepiest god-damn thing ever. (while idle) *I've never considered myself an angry person, but if I have to speak with this fascist voice much longer, I will rip out my own voice box and stomp on it. (while idle) *The silence is (almost threw-up)... oh god, hearing Jack's voice come out of me just made me throw-up in my mouth a little. (while idle) *Siren here, testing tes...ting -- oh dear, I wanna punch my''self'' in the throat. Spotting a badass *Careful! Badass! *Stay focused, Badass! *Look out, Badass! Idle *I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger. *This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey. *Twenty-seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing. *The monks told me to respect silence, to treasure the moments of inaction so that combat could be even more invigorating. Now I truly understand: they didn't know what the HELL they were talking about! *The impossible has happened. I... am... bored. *Booored... *(sighs) Oh my God, this is dull. *Through meditation, I see everything: eternity, the whole of existence... aaand right now, it is boring the hell out of me. *I'm all for meditation, but this is ridiculous. *I came to this planet to fight, not to wait. Recovery Revive *I'm back, bitches! *No! *Who's next? *Now where was I? *And now, you will fall! *Wasn't even close! *Wasn't my time. Issuing a duel *I'll show you how to fight. *Ever fought a siren before? *Wanna spar? *I challenge you! *Let's duel! Receiving a duel request *You want to spar? *A challenge huh? *A duel then? *Interesting... *If you say so... Losing a Duel *You fought well. *I can see to your skill. *Well played... bitch. *Your skills were superior. *Perhaps next time Getting a tie *It seems our skills are equal. *Looks like we're evenly matched. *A tie? Interesting. *Well done. Winning a duel *Thanks for the spar. *Don't let it get you down. *How pleasing *You fought bravely. *I am victorious! In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Hm. This area kinda smells like butts and dead people. (entering Unassuming Docks) *Good morrow, fair maiden. Does something trouble you? (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge) *Lots and lots of books... and guns. Dropping the Crit *Oops. *Crap! *Damn! *Son of a... *WHY is this gun so slippery? In Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *I know almost nothing about romance, so please pretend I just said something really inspiring about the power of love. (words of encouragement for Ed) *(when tasting whiskey): **That... was not for me. **Bit better, but -- hic -- not great. **That felt good. *Everyone will tell you small lies, except the people you love, who will tell you large ones. (to make the baby cry) *There was an older man. He's dead now, of course. (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Maya's life) *Romaburn plants don't grow out here -- I'm marginally sure this is just rolled-up human flesh dipped in gasoline. (when collecting the cigar box) *Pah! No. (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *(when collecting Stella's wig): **Hey, Junkbot. Stella. Could I borrow that wig? **Ummm... I still need it for this quest, though. **I'M A COMPLETIONIST. SORRY! *I really hope he's just using this for maintenance. (when collecting the can of grease) *It's succeeded in irritating me, if nothing else. (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Maya love him) In Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax *And that's why you never take orders. If I'm gonna get blown up, I wanna get blown up for my own reasons. (When finding Axton's assassin) *The impact pattern's not that big. Fall must not have been high enough for him to lose consciousness before hitting the ground. Ugh. (When finding Gaige's assassin) *Consider yourself lucky. That poison must have worked quickly. I wouldn't have. (When finding Maya's assassin) *Someone once said, he who sets out on revenge should first dig two graves. That's a stupid-ass quote, revenge is awesome. (When finding Salvador's assassin) *Poor attempt at faking a suicide, but clearly a doctor's hands at work. (When finding Krieg's assassin) *What am I, uh... what am I looking at? (When finding Zer0's assassin) |Notes = *Maya's equipped class mod is represented by a book attached to her left hip. |Trivia = *Maya is wanted for the crime of being a siren, the bounty on her head is $720,000,000,000. *An ECHO recording appears in Maya's inventory at the start of the game about her training with a group of mysterious "Brothers" and explains why she left her planet to come to Pandora. *Maya's back story ECHO recordings are located in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. The recordings override earlier promotional material regarding her age, giving her at least 27 years instead of 25. *One of Maya's body skins, "Slice of Fried Gold" is a reference to the movie Shaun of the Dead. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQ81Ggv_IAQ *Maya's, "So it goes..." quote comes from Kurt Vonnegut's novel Slaughterhouse-Five in which the phrase is used as a refrain after the death of any character. *Maya was the first Vault Hunter to meet Krieg. She originally mistook him for a common bandit. Krieg's inner voice then persuaded Krieg to save Maya's life from an approaching Rat horde. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3mhWvWEb9g *According to Mad Moxxi, Maya gives her a "ladyboner". *For unknown reasons, both Maya and Lilith, another Siren, are frequently referred to as "the most powerful Siren on Pandora", respectively. Whom truly is more powerful is unknown. Media Mayastandup.jpg file:BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg File:Maya profile.jpg File:MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg File:Siren Caverns.jpg File:maya2.jpg File:Maya1.jpg File:Maya_001b.jpg|First known image of Maya from Borderlands 2 reveal in GameInformer File:Maya3.jpg KP3Cn.jpeg|Maya Cataclysm MayaWanted.jpg|Maya's "WANTED" poster. Borderlands2 Maya 2.png Borderlands2 Maya.png |See Also = *Siren *Lilith |External Links = |Nav = }} uk:Майя ru:Майя de:Maya